


Cats and Water

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, M/M, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting with a mystical being results in more than a young mage acquiring a new body guard type person. The feline is not is threat but he is a curiosity, charming mage and non-mage alike with seemingly no effort. Is it simple curiosity that keeps the feline around, or could it be something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meetings

I had originally planed to post this closer to Saint Patrick’s Day but I hurt my knee, dog tripped me, and the pain messed up my sleep schedule. I am fine so please don't worry, and Oz is very sorry, he's excitable. At any rate this is a brand spankin' new Kitty Man fic for the 'Feline Series'. I am, as always, hopeful that this fic will be enjoyed by the masses. If you do/did enjoy this fic then feel free to read the other fics taged with 'Feline Series'. These are not related, though they are all Gundam Wing Au's with at least one main pairing including a Kitty Man. Hope to see you all in reviews.

**WarNinGs** : Mild blood, very light Shounen-Ai hints, Au.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Maybe you're not even human 'cause_

_Only an angel could be so unusual_

_Sweet surprise I could get used to_

_Unusual you..._ ”

From 'Unusual You' by Britney Spears. I have a Superman/Batman vid to this and it kinda stuck in my head for no good reason. Hey these quote things can't always make sense...I need more sleep in my life.

_**...( ( ( ( drip ) ) ) )...** _

 

Quatre jerked, lashing out blindly with a stream of water, blinking when he heard a surprised cat cry before a clearly annoyed growl. Looking up he blinked, staring at a dripping feline touched creature, skirting away until his back hit a thick tree. Wide aqua eyes watched the beast flick water from its long claws before looking up at him, “Well _that_ was uncalled for.”

“You can talk?!” Quatre did not realize how stupid that question sounded out loud until the feline gave him a look with a raised brow. Shock and confusion tended to slow the mind, and slow minds could lead to very stupid questions coming out of one's mouth.

“ _Obviously_ I can talk, magic users what a bother,” Trowa muttered running his long bangs between his fingers. Cats hating water was such a cliché, that aside he did not care to be soaked against his will.

“What does your master want with me?” Magical beings that looked half human and half beast normally had a creator they severed, and Quatre was curious what this one was sent to do. He was not snarling or otherwise threatening him, good signs but not guarantees.

Trowa calmly pointed to the three gold rings adorning his throat with a long curved claw, “Does this look like a collar to you?” While the style was more common in other kingdoms, and could be refereed as a collar, but he hoped the blond would catch his meaning.

Quatre saw no mage or house crest adorning it, and that only confused him, “Well no but…What are you?”

Trowa tilted his head at the young mage, tail lashing behind him, “A Bestial.”

“Bestial,” Quatre repeated not taking his eyes off the creature, “I thought your kind were just a myth?”

“I assure you I am quite real, and thanks to you,” Trowa sighed at his clinging clothes, “quite wet.”

Quatre bit his lip, no Bestial lived in his homeland but he had heard stories of their race, a race that did not seem too fond of magic users. Dark eyes watched the beast tilt his head at him before walking towards him slowly. “Stay away!” The blond cried lashing out again with his gifts, panting softly as he lowered his hands.

“You are awfully raw to be out here all alone Little Water Flinger,” Trowa informed the blond amused as he looked up. Long bangs and ponytail hung with dripping sleeves from where he was perched on the trunk above the human, “Boo.”

Quatre jumped away, moving to defend himself as he stood facing the feline and the tree, “Stay back!”

Trowa smirked, jerking his claws free he crouched on the ground, tail lashing behind him, “And just _how_ do you intend to make me?”

“I’ll defend myself,” Quatre informed the feline not liking the smirk or the aloof tone at all.

Trowa laughed before standing, dark silted eyes catching the sunlight like a blade, “From me?”

“Yes…You are unnatural,” Quatre hated to say it but his race had been created by mages to do their bidding, it made him nervous.

Trowa crossed his arms eying the human, “Because my race was created by humans? Your own race was created as well so I fail to see the logic of that belief.”

“Gods are different,” Quatre retorted seeing the feline's point but not wishing to give.

Trowa sneered showing off a fang, “Magic wielders tend to fancy themselves living gods…you not so much I think.” The young mage had pride, but the blond did not have the arrogance he often saw and then mauled out of mages, he had little patience for such things.

Quatre relaxed a little taking the comment as a good sign, “I am chosen yes, but I am no god, nor would I ever wish to be one.”

Trowa took a step forward, frowning in thought, “You are different, your scent is not that angry.”

Quatre blinked at the comment, “My…Oh, no I try to help people,” He was not sure what the other meant by angry, but he did not mind smelling lightly of it.

Trowa took another step forward, “And do you help people Water Shaper?”

“Most of the time yes…Why care?” Quatre asked curious, the other was not human, nor did he appear to serve one, so why was he here?

“Because I am only half human I should not care for them is that it?” Trowa demanded ears turning back as his eyes narrowed, clearly annoyed.

“Well no but…Don’t you hate us?” Quatre had heard many warn of the created races, they resented the humans that had given them life, and many would be more than happy to take a human's life away.

“Us? Your own kind see you as inhuman half the time,” Trowa answered, he knew a thing or two about mages. “No child I do not hate all humans, only those that hate me. Do you hate me?”

“I…” Quatre watched the feline take a step forward and he took a step back, pretty sure he knew what the other would do if he said yes, “I fear you but I do not hate you.”

“Fear can lead to hate even in the gentlest souls,” Trowa responded evenly, he could read this human easily.

“How can I not fear you? You are a predator,” Quatre was unsure exactly what type of cat the creature was, his furry ears and tail complimented his gold kissed hair.

Trowa nodded, the human had a valid point, “I do not feed on humans, but yes I am.”

Quatre eyed the feline, he did not think the other was lying even if his eyes were deep and hard to read, “Why?”

Trowa frowned at the question, “We are not all the monsters you think us to be. If we were you would be dead.”

Quatre frowned at the utter confidence of that statement, “I can…”

“Soak me, run, hold, but not kill,” Trowa reminded the blond cutting him off mind protest. “I know your scent now, and that of your magic. I could hunt you down no matter where you ran to.” The blond shivered, jumping when he leaped at him landing within arm’s reach, “You are too slow.”

Quatre looked down at the wicked looking claws, “Please don’t hurt me?”

“I was not planning on hurting you,” Trowa assured the blond gently, he had made his point why hurt the child?

Quatre looked up, something about the feline’s voice was so honest and calming he wanted to believe him. Reaching out with a gentle mental hand he frowned when he could read very little, and what he could was more than a bit confusing. He watched silted eyes narrow as ears turned back with a growl of pure feline challenge, “What?”

“Hu-man!” A gravelly voice cried sounding pleased as well as frightening, “Mine!”

“He’s _my_ prey!” Trowa hissed at the intruder, moving to shield the human from hungry eyes.

“Mine!” The voice cried again, not seeming to care what the feline said.

Quatre looked over the feline’s shoulder at the humanoid snake with a woman’s face on its belly, “Gods!”

Trowa hissed again before gnashing his teeth at the serpent, tail lashing like a striking whip, “No, be gone!”

Quatre was knocked aside as the serpent lunged, scaled hands closing around the feline’s wrists as she floored him, “You mine too!” Trowa just sneered as he thrust clawed toes into her guts causing a scream of pain, he dug harder before pushing her off.

The blond covered his ears at the scream coming from the human mouth, turning when he heard her hit the ground as the feline stood hissing, baring his fangs in challenge. He watched the barbed tail lash out hitting a toned arm before long claws severed it with a single swipe. The serpent demon screamed as black blood sprayed from her newest wound, the screaming stopping abruptly as barbs were coldly impaled into her human looking forehead. The feline hissed once more at it before glancing at his damaged arm, turning to the stunned human he frowned, “Are you all right?”

“Ye…yes,” Quatre answered shakily, thinking back to the feline’s last words to the demon and stood, blinking when the feline fell to his knees holding his bleeding arm with a purely feline sound of pain. The blond walked over to him before kneeling before him, “Let me see?” The feline hissed warningly, turning the wound from him, getting an absent shake of his head, “I can heal, a demon’s venom is fast acting. Please let me repay my debt to you stranger?” Trowa growled under his breath, bloodied claws digging into soft grass and cool soil, wearily he held out his arm allowing the pale human to touch him as he closed his eyes. Quatre moved pale fingers over the wound stopping the bleeding, blood was mostly water after all and so easy for him to bend to his will, a rather scary thought. He caught the Bestial as he slumped against him, resting the feline's head in his lap he gently took his arm closing his eyes. Green eyes half opened blurred vision tracking movement as the blond seemed to fling something before he closed his eyes with a sigh, too weak to fight any longer.

Quatre frowned at the yellow gunk that hissed as it burned the tree, luckily poison was mostly water as well. He touched the other’s mind gently with his gifts relaxing when he found the feline was only sleeping, his body drained but already starting to recover. Quatre smiled gesturing again blood glowing slightly as it was soaked back into regenerating muscle and flesh, leaving nothing but a faint red mark where a gaping wound had been. The fragile looking blonde sighed, non-humans took more energy to heal, but the feline was healing nicely on his own now so it was all worth it. Curious the young mage took the feline’s hand examining the pale claws that shone like ivory in the sun, other than the claws it look like any human hand he had ever seen. The warmth of the graceful clawed hand was the same as his own, and he wondered if all Bestial looked more human then beast? He frowned not sure what he should do, he had to get back but he could not just abandon the feline who had protected him so nobly for no reason he could decide on.

“Master Quatre are you all right?” Rashid asked as he walked up behind his young charge, frowning deeply at the feline who’s head was in his lap.

“A little tried but fine, thanks to this one,” Quatre answered, absently brushing bangs back into place, the feline did not seem so scary anymore.

Rashid nodded but he did not stop frowning at the inhuman beauty, “Is he a…?”

“A real Bestial yes,” Quatre answered before looking up at the man he considered a second father, “Can we take him with us?”

Rashid had always found it hard to say no to those innocent eyes, “I guess so. The Masters at the academy will know more than you do.”

Quatre smiled mind already working, “I know just the one.”

_**...( ( ( ( drip ) ) ) )...** _

 

“By the gods where?!” Sally demanded as she walked into her healing chamber blinking, Quatre was no surprise, he was one of hers, but the feline was new.

Quatre turned as the blonde women entered the room alone, “Not far from here a snake demon wanted to eat me but he killed her. I healed him and had him brought here…Lady Po is he all right?”

Sally smiled at her gentle eyed student before sweeping a hand over the faint mark eyes closed, “Purging demon’s blood is tricky even for us Masters, but what remains is not lethal, it will only weaken a bit. You did well my young Journeyman, you should be proud, but there are no such beasts roaming your homeland, were you not frighten of this one?”

Quatre nodded glancing at the sleeping feline, “I was, but he saved me so I know he is not an evil creature.” He had touched the other's mind, it may be cold but he sensed no evil intent with in.

“No, just one to be respected, come,” Sally half ordered gently, gesturing to the younger mage to come to her side.

Quatre obediently walked up to her side, use to her absent orders, “Yes?”

“What’s his name?” Sally asked, the feline’s dress did not help her place him but a name might.

Quatre shook his head, names had not been exchanged only ideals, “I have no idea.”

“I see,” Sally murmured absently as she placed her hand on the feline’s arm whispering under her breath, Quatre smiled when green eyes half opened. The feline turned his head sniffing at Sally's wrist when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “That tickles child. Lay still I am a Healing Master, Earth element.”

“Po?” Trowa asked softly, smiling a bit at her blink, he did so enjoy messing with humans.

“I am she yes,” Sally answered frowning at the feline, sure she had never seen him before, “How do you know me then?”

Trowa smiled closing his eyes, “I know many here, but they do not know me.”

“A spy I see,” Sally teased amused by the feline’s coy manners, “Other than myself and our little friend here one more knows of you, and he has no gifts.”

Quatre met dark eyes when they turned to him, “I want to…”

Trowa held up his hand cutting the blonde off, “There is no need Little Water Flinger, your debt has been paid in full.”

Quatre smiled nodding, “As you wish, but may I apologize for soaking you?”

Trowa chuckled at the request, “You should, some greeting.”

“I am sorry,” Quatre knew the feline was not mad but he still wanted to say the words, there was nothing wrong with being polite.

Trowa waved his clawed hand dismissively at him, “I know, it was only water.”

Sally shook her head, “You will live. Now you are free to leave or to look around, since you seemed well behaved.”

Trowa smirked sitting up, tail tip twitching from where it lay on the bed, “You aren’t afraid I’ll start a panic?”

“Child I fear you would enjoy such a thing,” Sally teased back, she was starting to like the feline. “I know you have a human form.”

Trowa nodded, it was not something Bestial kept secret, “All shifters do.”

“Use it, at least in the halls,” Sally had no way to force the feline to do much of everything, but she still used her commanding teacher voice for the first two words. Healers were use to forcing people to do what they wanted, it came with the job.

Trowa tilted his head at the human female amused with her order, “It would be tiring but I could.”

“Will you?” Quatre asked eying the feline, he was unsure but he hoped the other would.

Trowa turned to face the younger blond and smirked, tail curling around his wrist, “As long as it is amusing yes.”

“It will be,” Sally assured him before turning to her student, “I have classes soon, make sure he behaves himself.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Trowa purred, knowing she was just teasing about making sure he behaved, mostly.

Sally smiled back at him, “Cats are sneaky, besides you know all we Master are paranoid egomaniacs.”

“Perhaps,” Trowa allowed before grinning, “Perhaps not.”

“There is hope for you yet. Have fun now and don’t claw anything, it is expensive,” Sally teased before walking out of the chambers leaving Quatre to the cat.

Trowa raised his hand allowing his claws to catch the light, “All right claws in then.”

Quatre blinked as they simply retracted into normal human looking nails, “Amazing.”

Trowa chuckled examining his hand, “Parlor trick really, to survive we simply hide in plain sight.”

Quatre blinked at the feline, his bangs now hung no longer then his jaw, ponytail shorter as well, but not so different he would not know him, “Hm?”

“What?” Trowa asked eying the human eying him right back, aqua gaze reflected images like its namesake.

“Just getting use to this version,” Quatre answered smiling up at him, the other still reminded him of a cat but that did not surprise him, he was still a cat.

“Staring is rude,” Trowa reminded him hopping off the bed, “So where is it they feed you?”

 

_**...( ( ( ( drip ) ) ) )...** _

 

“Are you really all alone?” Quatre asked, the white clad arms of his student robe shifting as he folded them on the table. The stylized sun symbol on his right shoulder and crescent moon on his left glinting in the light.

“I prefer to travel that way,” Trowa answered absently listening to the chatter of the mages around him, most of it uninteresting. Dark green clad arms resting on the back of his chair, clearly not dressed in the white robes with their gold and silver celestial designs and elemental colored gems.

“Why watch us?” Quatre was curious about why the feline was so close to a mage academy when he did not seem overly fond of mages.

“To learn,” Trowa had a feeling the blond would be asking him questions for hours if allowed to, at least he was curious. “Some hunt 'dangerous' non-humans, I simply want to know who I will have to worry about.”

Quatre considered the other's answer for a moment before frowning slightly, “Not me.”

“Other then a wet greeting, no,” Trowa agreed with a bit of a smirk, the blond was harmless.

Quatre smiled at the teasing, it was nice not being treated as a prince, “In my homeland your kind are just stories.”

“Oh?” Trowa did not know many places his kind avoid to that extent, and the mage was not from any evil kingdom.

“Not many like deserts,” It was the only reason Quatre could think of, most mystical creatures seemed to prefer forests.

Trowa shrugged, “Well I don't care much for sand myself, it gets everywhere, not fun with fur.”

“I guess not,” Quatre agreed before sipping his drink, the talking masses of no real interest to him at the moment. “Have you been watching me too?” Just because the feline did not consider him a threat did not mean he had not been watching him as well.

Trowa glanced at the blond, debating on how much to play with him, “A little.”

“Hey Quatre showing a new student around again?” The young man siting across from Quatre was not wearing a school robe, so he had to be new.

Trowa turned his attention from the frowning blond to the red head who was interrupting, “Oh I'm just visiting Alex, enjoying your second year?”

“How can you tell what year I am if you don't go here?” Alex demanded completely ignoring the fact the guy had used his name.

Trowa smirked as he crossed his arms, “The sun on your left sleeve has lines in its shorter rays, first year students do not.” The white robes were lined with golden trim and runes, short cape went half way down the back fitted with a broach that signified specialty. A stylized golden sun adorned the left outer shoulder, a sliver moon the right, a four point star was set in the center of the back. Sneering he leaned forward, “I also know you like to throw rocks, a simple trick for a simple mind.”

“Oh yeah and just where do you go?” Alex did not like that smug look, second year students were nothing to scoff at.

“I've never bothered with schooling, I don't plan on joining any guilds.” Trowa was having fun playing with the arrogant student, Quatre did not look as amused.

Alex snorted arms crossing, “Merc, you wouldn't make it through the year one final.”

“You barely did, sloppy,” Trowa countered ignoring Quatre's warning frown.

Alex growled at the sneering guy, he _really_ did not like him, “Why you...”

“Alex you know better then to strike at a guest, let alone one of mine and lady Po's.” Quatre reminded the temperamental Alex, goaded or not Alex was bond by school rules.

“Sally does love the bold one,” Alex muttered as he turned and walked off, not about to piss off the healers of the school.

“That is creepy,” Quatre comment frowning at the feline, who was watching Alex sulk off before turning a green eye on him.

“Foxes get all the credit for being clever,” Trowa reminded the blond mage amused, he had not cared for Alex's company at all.

“So do you know my test scores as well?” Quatre half demanded, not sure how he felt about the fact the feline watched the school that closely.

“Maybe, oh relax Littler Water Shaper you amuse me,” Trowa reminded the blond, he was adorable frowning no doubt ready to chide him.

“Because you scared me?” Quatre was still ashamed he had overreacted like that, true the feline had surprised him but still. Thankfully he had only soaked the other and had not done him any harm, ice was easily lethal.

“A little, you've gotten over it,” The mage's clear fear but unwillingness to harm him had gotten his attention, Trowa did not doubt the snake would have gotten more then water flung at her at least.

Quatre nodded, in human form the feline was not at all frightening, perhaps when he was angry? “Why did you protect me?” He was not a friend or a guard after all, mystic creatures did not tend to save humans for no reason what so ever.

Trowa smiled a little at the question, the prince did not have much of an ego. Resting his cheek on his fist he watched the blond watch him back for a moment, “You remember Clearbrook?”

“My cat...what about her?” Quatre was not sure what his cat had to do with this conversation, even if he was talking to another one just then.

“Almost drowning to save a kitten, she really does love you.” Trowa just smiled as the blond blinked at him, what he had hinted at not yet dawning on the mage.

“How?” Quatre could not think of anything else to say. The fact this stranger knew such a thing was something that had never happened before. Famous as he was most people did not know him that well, let alone those outside of his home kingdom.

Trowa chuckled softly at the confuse human for a moment, “I am part cat, I can understand them as well as I can you.”

Quatre had to admit that made sense, but had the other spoken to Clearbrook here while he was hunting his fellow students, was she one the reasons the feline did not consider him a threat? “I...”

“You didn't think shifting was all I can do did you?”Trowa teased grinning, how curious the human mind could be.

Quatre bit his lip embarrassed, he had not given the feline's powers much thought, “Well...yes.”

Trowa chuckled at the blushing blond, it was all too easy, “You'd be surprised.”

“Pleasantly I hope,” Quatre knew a hint when he heard one, the stories had only mentioned shape shifting, which was very impressive on its own.

Trowa just half smirked at the question, he did not discus his abilities with humans often, “I think so.” Getting to his feet he held out his hand for the pale human, he had nothing to fear from this mage's touch, “Where to now?”

_**...( ( ( ( drip ) ) ) )...** _

 

Quatre watched Clearbrook look up from his well cushioned window seat with a sniff, mewing a greeting to him. Turning his attention to the feline who could do more then meow and purr, dark eyes were examining the room with open curiosity. Frowning slightly the blond opened his mouth, “You haven't seen this room before?”

Trowa frowned slightly at the blond, it was a fair question, “I do not peek into students rooms just training grounds, and occasionally classrooms.” There was hunting and there was spying, he was more then happy to leave watching people undress to humans.

“Oh...well please make yourself at home.” Quatre was pleased the feline was not a Peeping Tom, even if he still felt embarrassed about asking.

Trowa shook his head, chuckling softly as he sat down beside Clearbrook, arms loosely crossing, “Listening to him you'd think I was moving in.”

“You are quite rude,” Quatre chided as he turned, the feline looking as casual and comfortable as Clearbrook. It was strange yet seemed almost right somehow, Clearbrook seemed perfectly fine with the other being there.

Trowa half smirked at the chiding, the blond meant well unlike other mages he had met in the past. “I am a cat, we are opinionated.”

Quatre could not argue with the feline's comment, had met very few felines who did as they were told for just anyone, let alone people they liked. “If you want to stay as a quest it can be arranged.”

“Oh?” Trowa inclined his head curious, the blond was a curious mage.

“Wouldn't you learn more from the inside?” Quatre did not blame the feline for his suspicion, the created races had been created by mages to be used after all.

Trowa frowned slightly, more confused then anything else, “I plan on killing some of your classmates, I would not invite me in so casually.”

Quatre frowned slightly, “Because they may hunt you?”

“Who kills rogue or evil magic wielder?” Trowa asked, his own safely not his only concern when it came to choosing targets.

“One of the good ones,” Quatre answered simply, already wondering if something like the feline would make as good of a mage hunter as he suspected.

“Would it not be easier to kill them when they are still weak and young when you know they will do nothing but evil?” Trowa was well aware humans did not like that line of thinking, he was predator it came with the fangs.

Quatre bit his lip the feline made a valid point, “Perhaps, I heal not kill.”

Trowa nodded, the human was no killer it did not not suit him, “I cannot heal and I was born to kill. Those who prey on their own kind are unnatural.”

Quatre could not agree more with the other's view on evil mages, and had little to disagree with what had been said before. “Magic and justice are all about balance.”

“So is nature, those who must be eliminated have destroyed that balance by what they have done.” Trowa was content continuing the analogy they were using, the blond was following alone just fine.

“Usually they break one too many rules, or kill too many people.” Quatre did not like the facts that evil was often left alone for so long.

Trowa frowned, ears folding back, “How many is too many? Your system is faulty.”

Quatre did not need to be an Empath to sense the feline's annoyance,“I know it is, but it is as old as...”

“The created races?” Trowa supplied with a hint of amusement to replace his annoyance.

“Well yes,” Quatre agreed, the rules had been written centuries ago, and had not changed much since then.

Trowa leaned forward, clawed fingers curling resting on his folded right leg, “What would you create?”

“I would never have that kind of power, I heal not create,” Quatre answered looking down embarrassed.

“If you could create something like me what you? Come now you can tell me,” Trowa was curious what the healer would give life, healers did not think like other mages.

Quatre looked back up, the feline was curious and he felt he owed the other an answer, “Protectors. Gentle, kindhearted, strong, and beautiful...like you really.”

Trowa blinked at the blond's answer before frowning slightly, “You think I am such things?” Beauty was debatable, though most humans seemed to agree with the mage's assessment, the rest were not something so easily judged at a glance.

Quatre noted the feline's blink of confusion before he frowned slightly in thought, thoughtful was a good look on him. “You have shown each trait yes. Why were you made? They say as pets and slaves...tell me that is not true?” Soulless minions were slaves, the feline had a mind and will of his own.

Trowa sighed softly, he could not do as the human asked, “Most of your kind grow selfish with age and power, though some had nobler purposes like you.”

“I have servants not slaves, you can't own humans like pets,” Quatre was relived the feline knew he was not an evil mage in the making, he did not want those claws turned on him other then in teasing.

“I'm not human,” Trowa reminded the mage gently, he meant well and that was a rare thing in the beautiful mages he met.

“True,” Quatre agreed, there was not doubt the feline was in fact not entirely human, not that only humans mattered. “But you are also not a house cat, you have a will.”

Trowa half smirked at the blond, “So do house cats, but you are a good master.”

“I try to be,” Quatre bit his lip looking down at his folded hands for a moment before looking back up at the feline, who was watching him curiously. “Feline if you knew I could become a threat would you have left me to die?”

Trowa shook his head at the mage, “Some humans can change but no, only the hopeless deserve such a slow death.”

Quatre smiled at the feline's honesty, honesty was a trait he preferred, “See kindhearted.”

Trowa snorted, hopeless blonde, “Predators do not waste energy with unnecessary killing, I do not trust humans all that much.”

“Because all they see is the cat?” Quatre knew many humans refused to see the human in mystical creatures, mage often dismissed the created races as tools or traitors.

Trowa frowned, simplified but that did not mater just then, “For most that is all they care to see.”

“Most people do not truly understand magic, I do and you still terrified me.” The feline was dangerous but he did not believe he was to him, at least not anymore. Quatre was not a threat and as long as he did not become one he was safe, animals could be far more logical then humans that way at times.

Trowa nodded absently, mages understood magic in a way a giftless human never could, it was just that simple. “I did surprise you, fear was a perfectly natural response.”

“Thank you for that, but I could have hurt you,” Quatre was thankful the feline was not holding a grudge, though he had no doubt there was would be teasing about it later.

Trowa chuckled amused, shaking his head, “No, you couldn't.”

“Why so sure?” Quatre did not want to hurt anyone but he did know how, he was curious what the feline saw in him that made him so sure.

“Your heart was not in it, trust me I can tell.” Trowa was very good at judging threats, it kept him alive.

“You're right it wasn't...will you stay?” Quatre wanted to keep the feline around, he was interesting and there was so much he wanted to know about inhumans.

“As?” Trowa prompted curious, the idea of getting to know the mage batter was not an unpleasant one.

“As my guest,” Quatre would like to add the feline to his list of friends but he was not going to rush things.

“Even knowing I am here scouting future prey?” Trowa did not feel the need to remind the mage about the snake, he had seen a kill he would not soon forget.

Quatre nodded, he had not forgotten what the feline could do, “Better you then someone who would use blood magic.”

Trowa frowned but nodded, “Very well I will stay, for now.”

“Can you stay like that all day?” Quatre sensed annoyance but blood mages were disliked by even half of their own.

“I can, others can't,” Trowa answered simply, he could remain human for a day if necessary, he had done it before.

“Does it hurt you?” Quatre new keeping a form for too long could be painful, even if transmogrification was not one of his talents.

“Weakens more then hurts, don't worry Little Healer I will be just fine.” Trowa assured the blonde holding up a hand, he knew Quatre would still worry at least a little.

“I need to go speak with Sally, please stay here?” Quatre was sure enough asking would be enough, the feline did seem to like him, cats tended to.

“I will, Clearbrook has somethings to tell me,” Trowa answered scratching the feline's chin.

Quatre frowned slightly but Clearbrook did like him, “All right, I will try not to be long.” Turning he walked out closing his door, the two felines would be just fine without him.

Trowa shook his head as he stroked soft fur, “He worries too much.”

“Merowl,” Clearbrook agreed as she curled up in the human looking feline's lap, he would fit in just fine.

 

_**...( ( ( ( drip ) ) ) )...** _

 

Once again sorry for the delay in getting this up, I hope a new Kitty Man fic was worth the wait. I am planing on doing a bunch of updates through April, with the 'Feline Series' hopefully getting updates again in May-June. As always any thoughts, requests, ect can be left in a review. I also have a Twitter now, so if you have one already feel free to hit me up there. Untill the next update.


	2. Clearbrook

broken doll 86 on AO3 wrote a short but appreciative comment there so I decided to update this once I had earned my Season 7 reward in D3, which I did so here we are. This may not be as well viewed as some of my other works but as long as someone is interested enough to type up a few words the lest I can do is not let this fic just sit forgotten when it just needed typed up. Now that D3 Season is no longer of interest to me, and I just farming mats to level professions in WoW it is back to typing. I think taking roughly two months off is long enough to go without typing much. More cannon characters will be added in Chapter 3, and not just Iria Winner.

**WarNinGs** : A bit of bonding and story set up but mostly a filler chapter, sorry.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Being honest doesn't mean saying whatever you want, whenever you want. It means that what you choose to say is true._ ”

Veronica Roth, found this quote on an image and decided to go with it.

_**...( ( ( ( 2drip2 ) ) ) )...** _

 

“Well if he is a friend of yours,” Noin teased gently after Quatre had finished speaking, smiling at her friend. “I see no problem.”

“I do,” Une said sternly, frowning when the others turned to look at her questioningly, “Special privileges?”

Noin frowned slightly, Une was the most cautious of them, “Une he is very important politically yes, but he would never put our students at risk, and who knows his new friend might be gifted as well.”

“Sorry I am late,” Zechs said as he entered the room, spotting Quatre he nodded in greeting, “hello Quatre.”

“Lord Marquise,” Quatre greeted with a nod of his own, the older taller blond male was a good man.

“Zechs,” Noin greeted smiling at her best friend, he turned to her the moment she began to say his name. “Quatre would like his friend to stay here for a little while, he was poisoned while killing a demon, and you know how tricky that can be.”

The Wind Mater nodded, long blond hair shifting, “Sally is the best.”

Sally smiled at the praise from her friend, “He's a good boy, a tad bit...aloof really but I see no reason to throw him out gifted or not.”

Zechs frowned slightly, glancing at Une for a moment, “We do let family stay, and to Quatre that means friends.” Quatre smiled at him, the younger blond was so endearingly openhearted. “A few days at least to make sure nothing is lingering in his veins. Is that acceptable Lady Une?”

Une was quiet for a moment before she nodded, Zechs was rather sensible for a male, “Yes.”

“See he follows the rules Quatre,” Noin reminded her friend gently, knowing he would do such without having to be told.

Quatre bowed his head, happy with the results, “Of course Lady Noin.”

Sally grinned at the happy blond, it was hard to not smile when he did, “Go see your friend.”

 

_**...( ( ( ( 2drip2 ) ) ) )...** _

 

“Trowa you can.., Quatre trialed off as he closed his door, noticing the feline was sleeping, a book near his arm, Clearbrook curled up across from him. Smiling the blond took the book from the pale blue covers, replacing it unconcerned, stories were nothing personal. Book replaced he slipped off his white robes sighing, part of him was still sick inside but Trowa was right, better now then after countless deaths. Covering the feline he blinked when the other raised his head, dark eyes focusing on him only half open. “Oh, sorry.”

“Don't be,” Trowa replied, noting the book was gone but not surprised by the fact. It made little sense to cover him and the book.

“You can stay, Une is a little...unhappy but agreed.” Quatre knew Une was going to be the least welcoming, but she was the one most worried about rules and images so it made sense.

“Fires have tempters,” Trowa murmured as he sat up, stretching with a yawn, watching the blond for a moment before laying back down hands folding under a pillow.

“You can change back, it is safe for you.” Quatre assured the comfortable looking feline, a lazy and content feline looked the same no matter what its form.

Trowa smiled at the assurances, he was already well aware he was safe in this room, “Aren't you sweet.”

“You need to heal,” Quatre gently reminded the feline, he looked tried but not in any sort of pain.

“You can't kill it all so don't worry, I'll be fine.” Trowa felt a little weak but he knew he would heal just fine even without the help of Healers.

Quatre sat down on the bed watching a furry ear shift to track his movements, just like the house cats he knew. “I know. Do you need anything?”

Trowa would have rolled his eyes if they were open, “I'm fine. Go to sleep or I _will_ maul you.”

“You remind me a bit of Zechs,” Quatre knew the feline was only teasing him, even if the guards may not find it as charming.

“Thank you, I rather like him,” Trowa did know those who ran this academy.

“Oh?” The blond was not surprised, Trowa knew of Sally so he had to know about he others.

“He is a very honest human,” Honest humans did not make slaves and pets out of anyone human or otherwise.

Quatre nodded, he could say the same about Sally and Noin, Une he did not know well at all, “”Winds tend to be like that.” Certain gifts tended to mold their bearers, it was not a grantee but it was common enough such generalizations were acceptable.

Trowa shifted slightly, unconcerned about falling asleep with a mage so close, “mm hm...morning.”

“Yes morning,” Quatre agreed with a smile, he would enjoy continuing this conversation when the feline would not have to force himself to stay awake.

 

_**...( ( ( ( 2drip2 ) ) ) )...** _

 

Trowa yawned as he sat up with a stretch, “Quatre?” Dark eyes turned with a blink as he sniffed the air, he could easily smell Quatre on this large man. Titling his head he regarded the large darker skinned male, likely the other that had been mentioned, “Who?”

“I am Rashid,” Rashid answered unsure if the feline had been informed who he was, “Master Quatre's...”

“Bodyguard type person?” Trowa supplied not surprised the blonde had such a stern looking protector, he was no doubt intimidating to other humans. Leaping to the foot of the bed he eyed the taller male as the tip of his tail twitched, “You do not have to be so nervous.”

Rashid frowned slightly, the feline could move as quickly as any house cat, “You are inhuman.”

Trowa nodded, there had been no accusation simply a statement of fact, “Yes I am, where is Quatre?”

“Morning classes, he did try to wake you.” Rashid answered thankful the feline had not taken his statement negatively, not that his tone had been cold or harsh. “Thank you.”

Trowa gave a half shrug, “Good magic users need to live. He is lucky it was me he ran into.”

“Why say that?” Rashid was sure there had been a reason to say such a thing, he was curious about what that reason was.

Trowa titled his head slightly at the questioning human, “Do you think I am the only hunter outside these walls? Not all care how magic is used, keep that in mind.” An ear shifted before the feline turned his head, shaking his head at the blond mage, “You're a mess.”

“Water plus Earth equals mud so yes,” Quatre responded, turning from the amused feline to his chief protector, “hello Rashid.”

“Master Quatre,” Rashid greeted with a nod, use to his young friend's absentmindedness at times.

Quatre frowned slightly as he looked from one brunet to the other, “Did you..?”

“No, I was only curious,” Rashid answered knowing what his master was hinting at, it was not impossible that they could have been. “You should go get cleaned up.”

Quatre smiled at his very tall friend, “I was planning on it old friend. Trowa do you..?”

“I am fine,” Trowa assured the blond as he raised a hand. “We non-wealthy can take care of ourselves just fine.”

“I am sure that you can, but you can you stay out of trouble?” Quatre teased the feline gently, as if he had known him for years rather then hours.

Trowa half smirked at the teasing, “Of course, foxes are the trouble makers not we feline.”

“Oh I don't know about that. Hand?” Quatre continued the good natured ribbing, smiling a bit more when the feline blinked but obediently held out a hand as requested. The feline frowned at a ring placed in his open palm, frowning at it for a moment before taking it in two delicate looking claws. “If you need anything from the merchants here just show them that, you will need clothes at least.” Quatre had no idea what the feline may own but he was confident dress attire was not among them.

Trowa looked up from the ring, brow arched questioningly, “You trying to spoil me?” It was not uncommon for the wealthy to try and buy another's affection and loyalty, which was fine for servants.

“You are my quest some spoiling comes with that, besides it is only money.” Quatre preferred buying things for friends, and the feline needed outfitted if he was going to travel with him.

“Oh right, you humans and your money. Very well you do have a point, appearances and all that.” Trowa knew if he was going to tag along and protect the blond it would be proper for the blond to see he was well armed like any other guard he employed.

Quatre nodded, “Money is not bad greed is, and I know you are not greedy.” Having loyal guards was important, that was all that mattered to him.

Trowa titled his head at the blond, “And just how did you come to that conclusion?”

Quatre smiled at the simple question, “You never asked for anything.” Those who only did good deeds for the reward were quick to ask, or assure others they were not greedy, the feline had done neither.

Trowa blinked before half smirking in amusement, “There is hope for you yet.”

“Thank you, if you wish Rashid can stay with you. He knows how things work here, and you do only watch certain places.” Quatre wanted the pair to get along, they would have to if he was going to keep the feline as a traveling companion.

“I will consider it. Go get those soaked and flighty clothes off, prowling is a gift of mine. Shoo, curse you,” Trowa smirked at the blond who grinned at him. Quatre laughed before nodding, opening another door and walked through it without another word. “Dripping makes more work for those maid people.”

Rashid nodded, not everyone concerned themselves with 'the help', “He sees they are paid well.”

“He would,” Trowa agreed with a slight nod before titling his head, “Do you want to watch me?”

“I trust you to behave,” Rashid knew felines behaved for people they liked, and it was clear this one liked his master well enough.

“I would hate to get him in trouble with him risking expulsion for a stranger he owes nothing to.” Trowa hated politics and all the headaches they caused, he preferred being honest or remaining distant.

“You are wrong,” Rashid informed the feline with a shake of his head.

Trowa arched a brow at the comment, “Am I now?”

Rashid nodded, “Life debt may have been repaid yes, however Quatre will want to help you for as long as you travel with him.” He had seen it before, it was hardly a character flaw and he wisehd more nobles were so noble.

Trowa eyed the talker male for a moment, “He saved you?”

“Yes, though I was a family friend already. I lost my own son when he was very young,” Rashid knew he was so protective of Quatre partly for that reason and was fine with it. The blond needed to be protected from his good heart sometimes, not all people were as trustworthy as one would hope.

“I had very little kin, magic wielders tend to think they still hold claim to my race and others like me. They lost all claim to us when we soaked the earth red with our collected blood.” Trowa had no love for arrogant entitled humans, they were the cause of so many problems. It hardly mattered if one was human or not to such fools, quite a few had fallen to his claws as they deserved.

“Many think you betrayed the mages that gave you life,” It would not be the first time arrogant mages paid for reaching to high and far. Rashid was thankful Quatre only tried to hard to help, it had gotten him in a bit of trouble but selfless was far better then selfish.

Trowa nodded, well aware how some humans viewed him, even if they were not mages, “Do you?”

“Slavery is wrong, you are not familiars or minions you have souls as all things human do.” Rashid disliked the idea of creating life simply to enslave it, these were not farm animals, horses, or hunting dogs.

“Rashid what do your stories say?” Trowa was curious about this land with decent people yet few of his kind, curious if there was more to it then simply sand.

“Some are good, others are not, same as any other race,” Rashid answered simply, there were no horror stories of Beastials back home save one or two. “I see good in you even if you are here to kill. Come there is much to do and only many hours in the day.”

_**...( ( ( ( 2drip2 ) ) ) )...** _

 

“Tell me again why noble men tend to dress like their female counterparts?” Trowa saw no point in wearing anything you could not run and fight in, it would only cause him problems. Common females also favored skits but at least they could run in them, which gave them an advantage.

Rashid allowed himself a slight smile at the feline now in human form, “Showing off is a noble’s job really, and since not all 'ladies' wear gowns, especially the Gifted, I can see your point.”

Trowa snorted shaking his head, “The world is too unsafe to wear things you cannot even run in.”

Rashid nodded, it was foolish, “Your clothes are very sensible, as are most of Master Quatre's.” The feline was dressed like most Riders he had seen, unhindered by their clothing.

“No one's perfect,” Trowa murmured as he paused, taking a small looped earring of gold in his fingers.

“No they are not,” Rashid agreed, royals had to dress a certain way for formal events and there was little to be done about it. “Get it if you fancy it, get as many as you liked they will not hinder.”

“Nay, the Kitten already wears gold what is a bit more?” The old lady met dark eyes as the young man frowned at her. “Aye I see and I will not betray outside of that school they have no god like powers.”

Trowa titled his head at the older women, her bright colored garb was interesting and did not look hindering, “Sighted.”

“Very good,” The elder women praised with a nod.

“I will remember that,” Trowa promised curios about this women, something about her caught his attention.

“The sweet Winner Prince chooses his allies well.” Silver eyes glinted when she gave them both a knowing smile.

Trowa glanced at Rashid for a moment before nodding, “Yes, he does.”

The elderly women nodded, “I am Venta.”

“Trowa,” Trowa responded with a slight nod, the human was not a threat to him.

“You come from the lands beyond the Gaggii mountains as I do,” Venta was not surprised the feline had taken to the prince, the blond was such an endearing soul. The fact the young man was not human was a bit more interesting, not that the prince would be hung up on such a minor detail.

Trowa smiled as he added a bit to the small pile on her counter, “Why are you here?”

Venta glanced down for a moment at the small pile of gold, “Guiding lost souls really, like yours.”

Trowa shook his head, he was far from being a lost soul, “I have a purposes.”

Venta nodded, wise face a little sad, “Yes Kitten, but is it the right one for you?”

“Right one?” Trowa asked with a frown, helping rid the world of evil mages was the calling he had dedicated his life to.

Venta touched the young man's upper right arm catching him tense, “Kitten hear me now, you are not just for killing.”

Trowa frowned at the female's hand, “What then?”

“I think part of you knows already,” Venta answered softly, patting his arm before lowering her hand. “I will charge the prince, he knows me.”

“He would,” Trowa would have been shocked to hear they had never met.

“Yes, your keeper is waiting, go and think,” Venta held out the small pouch of gold the feline had chosen.

Trowa nodded as took the pouch, walking away feeling a chill go down his spine. “So old Venta telling fortunes again?” Rashid knew the silver eyed women knew things she could not know without being Gifted herself. She had yet to be wrong, and she was trustworthy unlike a few so called fortune tellers about.

“Advice really,” Trowa answered as he secured the pouch, he was not concerned with pickpockets.

Rashid nodded, she was good at that as well, “It is a good thing you will look presentable for tomorrow.”

Trowa frowned, Quatre had not mentioned anything about tomorrow being special, “Why, what is so special about tomorrow?”

“You cannot tell Master Quatre,” Rashid informed the frowning feline in human form.

“Tell him what?” Trowa frowned at the human confused.

“Swear,” Rashid responded still not answering the feline.

Trowa sighed, “I swear now what?”

“His sister is coming tomorrow,” Rashid answered simply, unsure how much Quatre had gone over his family.

Trowa frowned still confused, “Why can't I tell him that?”

“She asked it to be a surprise,” Rashid was fairly sure the feline would follow along.

“I see...and me?” Trowa was curious how the sister would take him, his inhuman nature among other things.

Rashid regarded the feline for a moment as they walked, “She may not warm to your less human form as quickly so I would not tell her.”

Trowa nodded snapping a would be thief's wrist absently, “You know them after all.”

Rashid frowned at the moaning human before ignoring him as the feline was, “You will learn.”

Trowa frowned thinking on Venta's words, “Maybe I will.”

_**...( ( ( ( 2drip2 ) ) ) )...** _

 

Chapter 2 will be longer and have more to it I promise, and should be up Oct-Nov depending on how quickly I type up other updates. Feel free to enjoy my other 3x4x3 fics post here, they are not all One Shots. If there are any suggestions you have for future works feel more then free pass them along. Hope you all enjoyed this short little update.


End file.
